Szybcy i wściekli
Szybcy i wściekli – film akcji z 2001 roku wyreżyserowany przez Roba Cohena, będący pierwszą częścią serii. Koncept filmu zainspirowany został artykułem Kena Li Racer X opublikowanym w magazynie „Vibe”, traktującym o nowojorskich wyścigach ulicznych. Zdjęcia do filmu realizowane były w Los Angeles i południowej Kalifornii. Amerykańska premiera miała miejsce 22 czerwca 2001 roku. Szybcy i wściekli okazali się kasowym sukcesem, zarabiając na całym świecie 207 mln dolarów przy 38 milionach dolarów budżetu. Mimo mieszanych ocen ze strony krytyków, chwalili oni role Paula Walkera i Vina Diesla, dla których film był przepustką do międzynarodowej sławy. Fabuła W okolicach Los Angeles od kilku miesięcy trwają napady na ciężarówki przewożące sprzęt elektroniczny. Ze względu na opieszałość wymiaru sprawiedliwości kierowcy mają zamiar wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zacząć używać broni wobec napastników. Wszystkie napady dokonywane są przez czarne hondy civic z zielonym podświetleniem, prowadzone przez uzdolnionych kierowców, co rodzi podejrzenie, że rabusie wywodzą się ze środowiska rajdowców. Brian O’Conner, funkcjonariusz ubiegający się o awans na stopień detektywa, otrzymuje zadanie przeniknięcia do środowiska pod przykrywką. Rozpoczyna pracę w warsztacie samochodowym The Racers Edge, należącym do Harry’ego, któremu grozi odsiadka. Brian przez kilka tygodni odwiedza restaurację Toretto’s prowadzoną przez Dominica Toretta, jednego z podejrzanych o napady. Flirtuje tam z jego siostrą, Mią, co ostatecznie prowadzi do bójki pomiędzy nim a Vince’em, członkiem gangu Toretta. Walczący mężczyźni zostają rozdzieleni przez Dominica, który grozi Brianowi zwolnieniem. O’Conner bierze udział w wyścigu przeciwko Dominicowi, jako wpisowe stawiając papiery własności prowadzonego przez siebie mitsubishi eclipse RS. Podczas wyścigu zyskuje przewagę korzystając z podtlenku azotu, zostaje jednak pokonany przez jadącego mazdę RX-7 Dominica, niszcząc przy okazji silnik. Po przegranej Toretto nabija się z Briana na oczach tłumu. Pojawiają się policjanci, zmuszając wszystkich do ucieczki. Dominic zostaje zauważony przez radiowóz, ratuje go jednak Brian, zyskując tym samym jego szacunek. Wjeżdżają na terytorium należące do Johnny’ego Trana i jego kuzyna Lance’a Nguyena, rywali Dominica, którzy ostrzeliwują eclipse Briana, te zaś wybucha, kiedy przestrzelone zostają butle z podtlenkiem azotu. Dominic informuje Briana, że w dalszym ciągu wisi mu „sportowy samochód”. Brian sprowadza do warsztatu Toretta zniszczoną toyotę suprę, oferując swoje umiejętności mechanika i kierowcy. Ekipa naprawia samochód, a w międzyczasie Brian zaczyna spotykać się z Mią, prowadząc jednocześnie dochodzenie w sprawie innych podejrzanych o napady na ciężarówki. Wykluczając Hectora, który w warsztacie Harry’ego dokonuje podejrzanego zakupu, w garażu Trana znajduje sprzęt elektroniczny pasujący do opisu skradzionych przedmiotów, jest również świadkiem brutalnego zachowania Trana wobec jednego ze swoich pracowników. Brian informuje o tym przełożonych, którzy organizują nalot na Tranów. Okazuje się, że sprzęt został nabyty legalnie, a Tranów oskarżyć można jedynie o nielegalne posiadanie broni i przekroczenie prędkości. Jedynymi podejrzanymi zostają Dominic i jego ekipa. Dominic zaprasza Briana na Race Wars mówiąc, że jeśli dowiedzie tam swojej wartości, wtajemniczy go w swoje biznesy. W trakcie wyścigów Jesse przegrywa volkswagena jettę swojego ojca w starciu z Tranem i opuszcza teren imprezy. Tran konfrontuje się z Dominikiem, domagając się wygranego samochodu i oskarżając go o doniesienie na jego rodzinę policji, co prowadzi do bójki. Wieczorem Dominic i jego ekipa, ignorując prośby Mii, opuszczają teren zawodów, żeby dokonać kolejnego napadu. Brian wyznaje Mii, że jest policjantem pracującym pod przykrywką i prosi ją, żeby pomogła mu odnaleźć Dominica, ponieważ grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. W trakcie napadu Vince zostaje raniony przez kierowcę ciężarówki, zostaje jednak uratowany przez Briana i Mię. Brian spala swoją przykrywkę przed Dominikiem, na jego oczach wzywając śmigłowiec ratowniczy do rannego Vince’a. Brian udaje się do domu Toretta zamierzając go aresztować, kiedy pojawia się Jesse, przepraszając za swoje zachowanie i prosząc o ochronę. Chwilę później pojawiają się jadący na motorze Tran i Lance, którzy ostrzeliwują dom, w wyniku czego Jesse ginie. Dominic i Brian ruszają w pościg za nimi, raniąc Lance’a i zabijając Trana. Następnie Brian i Dominic ścigają się. Dom nie zauważa ciężarówki, na którą najeżdża, co skutkuje zniszczeniem prowadzonego przez niego dodge’a chargera. Brian pomaga wysiąść rannemu Torettowi z samochodu i oddaje mu kluczyki do supry, „sportowego samochodu”, umożliwiając mu ucieczkę przed zbliżającą się policją. Produkcja Inspiracją dla Roba Cohena do nakręcenia filmu był artykuł zamieszczony w „Vibe”, a następnie oglądanie prawdziwych nielegalnych wyścigów ulicznych w Los Angeles. Fabuła w dużym stopniu pokrywa się z fabułą filmu Kathryn Bigelow Na fali z 1991 roku, w którym działający pod przykrywką policjant stara się poznać tożsamość grupy napadającej na banki. Niektórzy krytycy stwierdzili, że Szybcy i wściekli są remakiem Na fali, w którym surfing zastąpiony został ulicznymi wyścigami. Odpowiedzialna za produkcję filmu wytwórnia Universal nabyła prawa do tytułu The Fast and the Furious – filmu z 1955 roku również opowiadającego o wyścigach – ale nie do jego fabuły. Film kręcony był w różnych miejscach Los Angeles i południowej Kalifornii. Kluczowe lokacje to Dodger Stadium (początkowa scena, w której Brian testuje eclipse), Angelino Heights, Silver Lake i Echo Park (sąsiedztwo domu Torettów), Little Saigon (gdzie Tran niszczy eclipse) i San Bernardino International Airport, gdzie nagrywano sceny podczas Race Wars, co przyciągnęło ponad 1500 właścicieli importowanych samochodów i entuzjastów. Cała finałowa scena napadu kręcona była wzdłuż Domenigoni Parkway na południe od San Jacinto i Hamet w San Jacinto Valley. Przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć do filmu Jordana Brewster i Michelle Rodriguez nie posiadały praw jazdy, toteż podczas produkcji pobierały lekcje nauki jazdy. Zdjęcia do finałowej sceny pościgu Briana i Dominica kręcono dwukrotnie – najpierw scenę pościgu, a następnie przejeżdżającego pociągu. Następnie obie sceny nałożono na siebie, co dało iluzję, że samochody o włos minęły pociąg. W scenie, w której samochód Dominica przelatuje przez półciężarówkę, jako rampę dla chargera wykorzystano długi stalowy pręt. Muzyka : Główny artykuł: The Fast and the Furious (ścieżka dźwiękowa), More Fast and Furious Ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu skomponowana została przez producenta muzycznego BT, stanowiąc połączenie muzyki elektronicznej, hip-hopu i industrialu. Wydane zostały dwie ścieżki dźwiękowe – na jednej znajdowały się głównie utwory hiphopowe i rapowe, zaś na drugiej, zatytułowanej More Fast and Furious, znalazły się kompozycje z gatunku metalu alternatywnego, post-grunge’u i nu metalu. Dystrybucja Box office Film trafił do dystrybucji w Ameryce Północnej 22 czerwca 2001 roku, zajmując pierwsze miejsce w tamtejszym box offisie, zarabiając ponad 40 milionów dolarów w trakcie premierowego weekendu, kiedy wyświetlano go w 2,889 kin. Przez cały pobyt w amerykańskich kinach Szybcy i wściekli zarobili ponad 144,5 miliona dolarów, zaś wraz z dochodami z rynków zewnętrznych (62,7 mln dolarów) – 207,2 mln dolarów, stając się kasowym sukcesem. W Polsce film obejrzało 137,5 tysiąca widzów, co przełożyło się na ponad dwa miliony złotych przychodu. Opinie krytyków Film spotkał się z mieszanym przyjęciem krytyków – średnia jego ocen w serwisie Rotten Tomatoes wynosi 53%, podczas gdy na Metacritic 58/100. Todd McCarthy z magazynu „Variety” tak napisał o filmie: „naturalistyczny, satysfakcjonujący tani produkcyjniak Roba Cohena to wysokooktanowa, skupiona na samochodach jatka, stanowiąca w tych czasach rarytas, świetne kino eksploatacji, coś, co można by wyświetlać w kinach samochodowych, gdyby jeszcze istniały”. Kevin Thomas z „Los Angeles Times” stwierdził, że „ten film akcji ma zaskakująco złożonych głównych bohaterów i naznaczony jest tragedią”. Reece Pendleton z Chicago Reader pochwalił przede wszystkim Vina Diesla: „Diesel kupuje ten film dla siebie mieszaniną zenistycznego wyciszenia i ledwie kontrolowanej wściekłości”. Inne recenzje były bardziej krytyczne. Susan Wloszczyna z „USA Today” wystawiła filmowi dwie i pół gwiazdki na cztery, stwierdzając, że Cohen „przynajmniej wie, jak utrzymać napięcie i sprawić, że sceny akcji są emocjonujące”. Owen Gleiberman z „Entertainment Weekly” ocenę C uzasadnił: „ciężko tutaj o jakąś ekscytację, film ledwie zasługuje na swój tytuł”. Rita Kempley z „The Washington Post” w zjadliwej recenzji określiła Szybkich i wściekłych jako „''Buntownika bez powodu'' bez powodu, Żar młodości z oparami benzyny, Szybkich i martwych ze śladami opon”. Paul Clinton z CNN stwierdził, że Cohen „stworzył wysokooktanową ekstrawagancję z płonącymi oponami”, skrytykował jednak film za „dziury fabularne, przez które mogła by przejechać ciężarówka” i idiotyczne zakończenie. Obsada :Pierwszoplanowa: * Paul Walker – Brian O’Conner * Vin Diesel – Dominic Toretto * Michelle Rodriguez – Leticia „Letty” Ortiz * Jordana Brewster – Mia Toretto * Chad Lindberg – Jesse * Johnny Strong – Leon * Matt Schulze – Vince * Rick Yune – Johnny Tran :Drugoplanowa: * Reggie Lee – Lance Nguyen * Ted Levine – Tanner * Ja Rule – Edwin Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:2001